How To Believe
by P3ace9797
Summary: 'I personally did not believe in such nonsense, if that were true then wouldn't I have a guardian angel' Arthur lived a peaceful life with only ever the magical creature he could see and in the comforts of his home. His heart ever engraved with the feeling of loneliness, will a stranger that has fallen from his roof change that? (UsxUk pairing and maybe others)
1. Chapter 1

There has always been the issue of whether heaven was even real, if angels or even demons existed. There were those who have claimed to catch glimpse of them through traumatic and life threatening experiences.

I personally did not believe in such nonsense, if that were true then wouldn't I have a guardian angel?

Arthur stared out the window as a warm cup of tea was held between his two hands as a way to warm up against the coldness. The only light on was a lamp beside him. Sitting on a plush couch to merely stare out at the fall and splatter of raindrops against the window pane. Though he lived alone he truly wasn't.

Ever since he was young at some point he somehow had been able to see things that normal people couldn't, unsure of what the cause was or perhaps he wasn't fully aware of it until a certain point was unknown. All he knew was that it made him feel alone in the world.

He had seen many wonderful and some terrifying creature that no one else could see, they were his friends and were always ready to play and chat with him. His parents believe he would grow out of it but he never did. He loved to read any sort of books involving mythical beings and of other things. This lead to only a lot of bullying from not only classmates but his own siblings.

Thus he only drifted farther and became antisocial along with having grown with a bit of a short temper.

He never really did ask for much and was a very good student with acing all his tests and classes. Yet there was a certain fear from ridicule as well as the ever abuse from older students, the notes, the wads of gum or paper.

He could see so many things but he had never seen an angel before. Arthur had once hoped and hoped that through the pain and suffering that some sort of powerful force would rescue him but none came and soon any belief of such things disappeared.

Arthur was now a grown adult at 22, an editor for a few small author's that had heard about him here and there, it gave him the money for his own cozy home and to live fitfully. It was so much easier to interact with a person with typed words and not having to show fake emotions to appear pleasant.

Arthur enjoyed the few magical friends he had and was always satisfied with a good cup of tea and book but there was always that empty feeling of loneliness inside that he could never quite push away. Even if he could it would never be for long.

 _"It's raining pretty hard out there.."_

 _"I hope your flowers will be alright Arthur, it would be sad to see them get destroyed."_

 _"Maybe a nice book would help make the time pass since you don't have work!"_

Around him there were a few fairies fluttering around the area. They seemed attracted to the small garden he had which was on the other side of the window. He had a small yard but it was full of flowers and color, Arthur prided himself on how full it was and how well cared for he had them.

"I'm sure the garden will be alright. It could use the rainwater, as for that book I believe I'm comfortable how I am now. I will only lose the warmth I have already, let's just enjoy the peace and sound of the rain hmm?"

He was content at the moment and taking another sip of tea.

The peace didn't last long enough as he suddenly choked and nearly dropped the beverage at the sound of a large thud hitting the roof hard, followed by by a dragging noise and soon was started by a blur of feathers that dropped in front of his window and what he would assume would be on his bushes as well.

 _"Oh, that didn't sound too good."_

 _"What was that it looked like a big bird."_

 _"Do you think it's okay? What should we do?"_

Arthur set his drink aside and stood up rushing to put on his shoes and coat, "don't fret loves, I'll have a look and hopefully the poor creature is alright." he hurried on outside, bracing for the cold waters and for what he could find among his bushes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is merely an idea that I had written down long ago and became this, tell me if I should continue and any errors I have. I am still working on my other story Camp Laguna so for those reading that one just hold out a bit more.**

 **Any Italicization is the fairies.**


	2. Chapter 2

The fairies stayed inside, they never had a fondness for getting their wings wet and weighed down.

Stepping out of the door and walking briskly over to the spot the first thing his saw was soaking wet pure white feathers with one large wing seeming to be bent in different places.

The second was that those feathers was actually attached to a person, if it could be deemed a person. There was no movement that Arthur could see besides the small rise and fall of his breathing.

The last thing to notice was that to the owner of the wings was absolutely handsome, even the rain didn't seem to take away from his looks. He had a simple large shirt and a pair of trousers that were ripped, some scraps were visible on the stranger's skin that most likely have been smooth and unblemished.

Shaking his head trying to ride of himself of the intruding thoughts, he was cautious as he touched the person.

No reaction.

"Excuse me...oi! can you hear me?" he shook him and still no reaction, he was knocked out cold.

The fairies were peering from the doorway to try and get a better view of who or what had fallen.

"I'm going to bring him in, would you all help me out, I don't want to track too much water in, have the bed ready with some towels and blankets prepared."

The fairies flew off to help in anyway they could, Arthur was already shivering from being now drenched and soaked to the bone. He moved and somehow managed to get the stranger on his back, he was quite heavy and it was a bit hard to get adjusted.

"bloody hell did you eat an elephant?" he grumbled as he made his way into the house.

The fairies flew around them with questions and worries.

 _"He's not looking so good."_

 _"Is he alright Arthur?"_

 _"Look he has large wings he kinda looks like an angel!"_

 _"I've never seen an angel before! His wings don't look as amazing as I thought they would."_

 _"Oh no this one looks broken, I hope it can be fixed."_

Arthur made it to the bedroom where the covers had been pushed aside and towels layered the bed to keep the mattress dry. He did his best to set the other down gently and on his side before standing up and removing his coat to drape over a chair.

"Right now you all know as much as I do, I doubt he could be an angel, when he wakes we can get to the bottom of this. Now help me dry him up before he starts to soak through the towels."

With the aid of his small friends they managed to dry him up. Much to his embarrassment he also had to strip the other of the drenched clothes and covered his lower half with a blanket.

With all that done Arthur could now get a better look at at the newcomer. This stranger's hair was still damp but he would assume it would look like a golden wheat color, he seemed young, maybe around early 20's or so. His skin was fair, not pale like Arthur's in comparison, also he only appeared to be in a sort of deep slumber.

Checking the wings they were large and looked powerful, one was still bent in an awkward angle and needed to be fix but wasn't sure if he should leave it be for now or help fix it. He doubled check and could see they were real from how they were attached to his body.

"He appears knocked out, perhaps hitting his head in the fall, the wing looks painful. Either way it doesn't look like he will be waking up anytime soon. I'm going to take a quick bath and change clothes, keep an eye on him just in case. We don't want him to harm himself anymore than he has. When he awakens we can begin the questioning until then."

Gathering up his clothing and the wet clothes, Arthur gave one final glimpse to the winged person on his bed before leaving the room.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Short chapter, not much to it but the next one will be longer for sure, just you wait. school is almost over for me and I still need papers to right and stuff so until then it's gonna be a busy week for me not to mention with work to. I adjusted only a slight detail in the first chapter but it remains the same, don't worry.**


End file.
